harry potter and the year of power
by lord tarturus
Summary: harry gets new pwers and new freinds his sixth year


Disclaimer:don't own harry potter don't sue me. A/n:first fic plz bear with me.  
  
Harry potter and the year of power  
  
Chapter one 'power unlocked'  
  
In surrey, private drive 4, harry potter lay on his bed fuming, it was the second day of the summer and he had just received a letter from albus dumbuledore, headmaster of hogwarts ,stating that harry would not be able to leave his so called 'home' and go to the burrowor any other place until his birthday.  
  
It was near midnight and the only thaught in harry's head after being angery for several hours with dumbledore, was of Sirius who's death he still thought was his fault, at midnight however harry started thinking of ginny weasley he did'nt know why he was thinking of her but as soon as he started thinking of her he forgot about Sirius and dumbledore and had fallen into a blissful sleep.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Harry was suddenly in a forest and what looked like a clearing.  
  
A man spoke from the shadows "welcome young one"  
  
Then a women said "do not be afraid we are your ancestors"  
  
Wh...who ?  
  
Then several people came into the clearing.one of them had beard and hair which were even longer than proffessor dumbledore.  
  
Then another person spoke up "we are your ancestors , merlin,godric gryffindor, Rowena revenclaw,helga hufflepuff and salzar slytherin" he said this while pointing each of them out.  
  
"That means that I'm an heir to all of you"said harry shoked.  
  
"That is correct,but we have very little time,we need to unlock your true power,please stand still so we can do the required ritual",said merlin.  
  
Harry was really shocked, he never realized that he was a deceandent to the five most powerful withches and wizards, even if one of them is salzar slytherin.  
  
Harry noticed that all his ancestors had formed a ring around him and had started chanting strange words.  
  
Strange beams shot out of each of their hands and hit him in the chest and his world exploded around him and pain beyond pain seemed to consume his body.It felt like the cruciatus curse was a laugh in front of the pain he felt now,it was ten times more excruciating than the cruciatus curse.  
  
It was five in the morning .  
  
At first harry thought that the dream he had was just a dream,that being until he felt rather than saw a thick letter and a package at his feet.  
  
Harry started to open the letter then started looking for his glasses,he found them and tried to read but all he saw was hazy writing when he took them of he could see clearly which was quite shocking to him.  
  
He then proceeded to open the letter,a couple of papers fell out of it including a ring with a kind of a crest on it which had five symbols on it a badger a eagle a lion a serpent and a star, which was obviously the symbol of merlin while the other symbols were of the founders of hogwarts.  
  
Harry found another thing that surprised him , that there was a faint P behind all these symbols,the same crest harry found,was on the letter.  
  
Harry quickly tore open the letter and started reading it.  
  
Dear harry  
  
My name is merlin and you are my heir and the heir of all The four founders as well.I have written this letter to tell You what I could not when we met in your dream,but there Was very little time and we had to do the ritual in that time, Now the reason of this letter is that, I wanted to tell you That you hold power that is not known to anyone not Even me or anyone of the founders but you have very little Knowledge to use that power.Enclosed with the letter you Will find a ring that is the potter crest use it in signing or any official work,with that you will also see a list of books I would like you to read and learn and practice all the spells In those books as now you can do wandless magic,you can Also use your wand as knowone can read your magic and tell When you are doing magic or not.The package that is near your Feet contains a book cover, just hold it and read the name of book you want The name and the cover will change into the book you want.I would Also like you to get physycaly fit, I want you to go running every Morning and go to a gym or fym or whatever muggles call it. As you are the heir of all the founders you will like to know that Hogwarts is what some would call your play ground none of the Portraits will ask you for a password,you can add or remove any Place ,room or tower at your will,you could even add a room at your will.You will also notice that your memory is photographic. Until next time we meet face to face, goodbye and good luck in your Quest young one.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Merlin  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Harry started training from the day he had got the letter.He was soon advancing in Wandless magic and now could do most of the spell's.Harry also had learnt all His school book's and the book's merlin had given him a list off.He had also started to go To a gym and had appointed a personal trainer .  
  
Flash back the day harry got merlins letter  
  
The same day that harry had got the letter from merlin,he was thinking how he would get to diagon alley to exchange some galleons into pounds to pay for a personal trainer it was then that he heard somethingor rather someonein front of the house, harry looked out only to see tonks sprawled on the porch of private drive 4.  
  
Harry immediately went outside and opened the front door to see tonks dusting her clothes.  
  
She looked up and said "oh hiya harry, are you alright dumbledore sent me to check on you." "yeah I'm allright,could you do me a favour and take me to gringotts, I need some muggle money"?,said harry slightly frowning on hearing dumbledore's names.  
  
Tonks thought for a little while and then said "I can do better than that give you some  
muggle money write now",and saying this she took out a sheaf muggle 20 pound notes and gave them to harry and said "don't worry you can return the money later when I meet you. She then turned around and went on her way.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ flash back ended.  
  
A/n: plz r/r and give me your suggestions so that I can improve the story line and  
Dialogues. 


End file.
